


Orange Jersey

by Baal



Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, It's a Jersey thing reference, Jersey!Kyle, Kyle got bad hmm yes, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: Después de una ausencia de 2 años, Kyle regresa a South Park de Nueva Jersey para visitar a sus amigos. ¿Pero que tanto es lo que ha cambiado el pelirrojo? ¿Y por qué demonios Cartman no puede dejar de verlo? Es porque se ve ridículo, claro.





	1. ¿Kyle?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, bueno este es mi primer fanfic de South Park porque acabo de volver al fandom y me han dado ganas de escribir. A decir verdad, este no es técnicamente mi primer fanfiction de SP, pero el primero que hice se perdió en alguna parte en un foro de escritura con el cual sinceramente no doy. 
> 
> No veo la serie tan seguido como antes, de hecho no he visto para nada las ultimas tres temporadas, así que estas me las pasaré por el arco del triunfo en esta historia, o al menos para los primeros capítulos. Espero que les guste y puedan dejarme algún comentario, observación o hasta un puntito (?).

Las mañanas de los fines de semana solían ser bastante calmadas para Eric Cartman en su pueblo escondido entre las montañas. Y por calmadas se refería a completamente aburridas.

 

Nada interesante había ocurrido en aquél pueblo, no desde la mitad de la escuela secundaría. Lo atribuía a la edad, apenas había pasado de su etapa de niño la gente había dejado de permitir que siguiera saliéndose con la suya con mayor frecuencia que antes, y él mismo había empezado a cambiar. ¿Qué? No todas las personas siguen con los mismos puntos de vista que cuando tenían los 10 años, eso sería estúpido, pero explicaría porque había tanta mierda ocurriendo en el mundo ahora.

 

También tenía la teoría, aquella teoría de que quizás se estaba volviendo un cínico de mierda justo como el Hippie de Marsh por dos ocasiones; la primera cuando cumplió 10 años y la segunda al cumplir los 15. Aunque debía admitirlo, aquella segunda vez fue completamente insoportable, especialmente porque la asquerosa rata judía de Kyle no estaba ahí para intentar hacerlo reflexionar con alguno de sus discursos gay o al menos vigilar que no se provocara a sí mismo una congestión alcohólica. No, debieron ser él, Kenny y la loca de Wendy que tuvieran que lidiar con el apestoso trasero de Stan. Recordar al hippie completamente desecho en medio de la sala de Kenny oliendo peor que dicha sala aun le daba arcadas. Esto no hubiera ocurrido si el judío hubiese estado ahí, en primer lugar.

 

¿Suena raro, no? Que Kyle no estuviese pegado a Stan para hacerlo sentir mejor como el besa culos arrastrado que solía ser con Stan desde que estaban en el jardín de niños. Uno esperaría que hubiese movido cielo y mar para no volver a perder esa maricona amistad que tenían entre ellos como cuando el Hippie cumplió 10 años. Pero no, no pasó, y no pasó porque Kyle no estaba en la ciudad, y precisamente fue por eso que Marsh volvió a caer en su ciclo de cinismo de mierda. El asqueroso judío se mudó a Nueva Jersey, lo había anunciado ese verano, algo sobre que el buffet de abogados de su padre había logrado mejores contactos en la ciudad natal de la perra de su madre. En fin, se movían por la misma razón que cualquier familia de judíos podría llegar a moverse, nuevas fuentes de dinero.

 

Para ser honestos, se había alegrado. Había pasado una semana entera sacando de quicio a Kyle diciendo que finalmente volvería al infierno donde pertenecía un pelirrojo judío de Jersey. No habría nadie que interfiriera con sus planes creyéndose de una alta moral.

 

Su felicidad duró unos cuatro días, a lo mucho. Después de varios días siendo el pesado que podía llegar a ser completamente sin el pelirrojo interrumpiendo, se encontraba completamente aburrido. Stan no le hablaba más de lo necesario, jamás tuvieron esa clase de cercanía y ni siquiera sabía si podrían llamarse realmente amigos. Kenny era tan cool como un pobretón de su clase podía ser, pero se la pasaba viendo revistas porno, hablando de porno y siendo un asqueroso pajero. Ninguno de ellos realmente le seguía la corriente en sus planes, y las discusiones siempre terminaban rápido, no había ese intercambio de palabrotas que en varias ocasiones terminaban en golpes como con Kyle. Dios, incluso hasta había tenido que recurrir con Butters para poder intentar discutir con alguien, pero el maricón siempre se dejaba aplastar al primer insulto.

 

* * *

 

 

_Recibió un golpe de Stan en el hombro después de ver como desaparecía la camioneta que contenía a Kyle. La despedida había sido tediosa, estaba seguro que el hippie incluso se arrodillaría pidiéndole a Kyle que no lo dejara. No sucedió así, pero con el tiempo que habían estado abrazados diciéndose que se hablarían seguido era esencialmente lo mismo “Ríe ahora, culón de mierda. Pero sabes muy bien que sin Kyle no eres nada, nadie más se toma la molestia de pelear contigo” Espetó._

_Eric rodó los ojos, sonriendo completamente confiado en sí mismo “Pff, por favor, yo no necesito de esa rata judía para nada. Es más, estoy muy aliviado de que finalmente se haya ido de esta ciudad, es una familia de judíos avariciosos en esta ciudad y eso siempre es placentero” Sí, estaba completamente convencido de que disfrutaría y sobreviviría la falta de Kyle “A diferencia tuya, puedo vivir tranquilamente sin la presencia de tu noviecito, hippie”._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Una semana después de eso comprendió que no, realmente no podía sobrevivir sin la sucia rata judía en esa ciudad. O al menos no en la forma de antes. Si el mundo se había vuelto aburrido justo cuando empezó a crecer, sin alguien que le diera pelea todos los días, su vida se había vuelto monótona. Pero eso jamás se lo confesaría a nadie, suficiente tenía con que McCormick lo hubiese descubierto por sí mismo (de alguna forma, había olvidado lo irritablemente observante que podía ser Kenny) y se encargara de restregárselo las noches en las que se juntaban en su casa a jugar algún video juego en los años siguientes a la partida de Kyle. Se encargaba de darle una golpiza a Kenny cada vez que sacaba aquél tema para molestarlo… o lo intentaba, porque el desgraciado corría más rápido que un nigeriano.

 

Odiaba que le recordara que Stan tuviera razón.

 

¿Pero que iba a hacer? ¿Volver a jalarlo a él y a toda su familia a la ciudad como lo había hecho en San Francisco? Por supuesto que no, si había algo que detestaba más que San Francisco era Nueva Jersey, ni con dos trajes de buzo se metería a ese agujero de estado.

 

Y en eso se podía resumir todo lo que había pasado desde que Kyle se había ido. Habían sido 2 años aburridos, si ese transcurso de tiempo tuviese que ser clasificado como algún tipo de especia definitivamente sería un costal de harina, insípida y aburrida harina. No había ocurrido absolutamente nada interesante en ese lapso de tiempo más que uno que otro evento que podría contar con los dedos de una de sus manos; Butters finalmente se había conseguido una novia, ese episodio de Stan completamente depresivo (que más que interesante había sido tedioso) y Kenny solo había muerto dos veces. Esto empezaba a hartarlo.

 

Miró por la ventana, chasqueando la lengua contra los dientes y haciendo una mueca. Ese sería otro de esos días donde gastaría su vida haciendo absolutamente nada interesante en una de las ciudades menos interesantes del país.

 

* * *

 

 

El viento comenzaba a sentirse fresco, el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con eso el regreso a clases. Por una parte se sentía fastidiado, Eric jamás fue alguien que apreciase el sistema educativo de su escuela, era uno de los primeros en admitir que era una completa basura pero por las razones equivocadas. Por otro lado, regresar a la escuela le daba algo más de variedad a sus días, en vez de pasar la mayor tiempo del día en el sillón de su casa al menos ahora podía hacer de su meta llegar a fastidiar a un maestro, y si tenía suerte, tendría algún sustituto al cual podría sacar de quicio hasta hacerlo renunciar como a todas esas nanas que tuvo alguna vez.

 

Kenny ya estaba en la parada del autobús, punto donde usualmente se veían para decidir qué hacer a partir de ahí.

 

El rubio estaba muy concentrado mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar mientras miraba a la pantalla de su teléfono. Esa cosa era ancestral, ya llevaba con ella más de 4 años y estaba seguro que estaba a una caída más de hacerse añicos, si sobrevivía era a base de cinta adhesiva y el milagro de Dios.

 

“¡Hey!”

 

El rubio levantó un poco la mirada de su teléfono, dedicándole una sonrisa descuidada “Hey Cartman”

 

“¿Qué tanto estás viendo, pobretón? Creí que no tenías crédito para sacar ni una llamada, menos usar el internet desde hace un año” Inquirió, intentando asomarse para ver que tanto es lo que veía el desafanado rubio.

 

“No, pero tengo algo mejor con lo cual entretenerme”

 

Desnudos, de los que parecían ser una de las ultimas conquistas de Kenny, con poses provocativas y toda la cosa. La chica tenía buen cuerpo, pero no era del tipo de Eric, mucho menos que si tomaba en cuenta que era una de las chicas del rubio seguramente era tan o más pobre que él. Eric rodó los ojos “¿Esto quiere decir que morirás de Gonorrea? Porque la zorra no luce muy limpia”

 

“Solo pasó UNA vez, y no compré condones”

 

“¿Y cuando te la mamaron y aun así tenías un condón puesto?” Alzó una ceja, notando rápidamente el titubear del rubio parando de ver las imágenes. Casi de manera inmediata, solo alzó los hombros.

 

“Supongo que deberé comprar unos más buenos” Sonrió ladino. Sip, clásico Kenny.

 

La interacción fue interrumpida, el sonido de pasos apresurados haciendo voltear a Eric y a Kenny, Butters parecía muy agitado y corría como si el diablo quisiera robarse su alma  “¡CHICOS!” gritó, bajando de velocidad para evitar no chocar con ninguno de los dos.

 

“¿Butters?” Era inusual verlo tan agitado a menos de que estuviera asustado de que sus padres le decidieran castigar por una semana entera de nuevo solo por no haber colocado el azúcar en donde usualmente lo ponían.

 

“¡CHICOS! ¡UF!” Se le iba el aliento “¡NO VAN A CREERLO!” Casi se estampa contra Kenny, usándolo de poste para poder descansar y recobrar el aliento. Eric y Kenny se intercambiaron miradas extrañas, preguntándose qué demonios podría tener el maricón de Butters. Kenny solo alzó los hombres.

 

“Dude, Butters, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Van a castigarte de nuevo porque pusiste la cátsup donde debería ir la mermelada?” Jugueteó el pobre.

 

Butters negó con la cabeza “Oh no, claro que no chicos… creo que esta vez si la puse donde debería ir. ¡Pero ese no es el asunto!” Exclamó.

 

“Bueno suelta la sopa, tenemos cosas que hacer” Era mentira, pero entre más pronto soltara el chisme mucho mejor.

 

El menor intentó recuperar su compostura antes de soltar la gran bomba “¡Kyle regresó a la ciudad!”

 

“…¿Kyle?”


	2. Feeling Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rubio no se detuvo, echándose a correr hasta a las dos figuras que hablaban y se habían percatado de su presencia “¡Kyle! ¡Has vuelto tú maldito y maravilloso bastardo!” Kenny se lanzó a la segunda figura en un abrazo.
> 
> Entre más se acercaba… había algo que no cuadraba con toda esa escena. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales me motivan mucho a seguir con la historia que tengo planeada. Siento que todos necesitamos un fanfic donde se involucre a Kyle y su lado Jersey, y hey, ¿Quién creen que esta gastando el tiempo viendo las temporadas que no ha visto? (?) Anyways, espero hacer una actualización cada viernes, así para tener toda una semana en escribir capítulos con mayor calidad y contenido. ¡Si quieren actualizaciones o saber un poco más de mi pueden seguirme en tumblr!
> 
> http://ouroboros-hm.tumblr.com/

Eric intercambió miradas con Kenny antes de echarse a correr cual estúpidos, dejando atrás a un Butters que apenas había recuperado algo de su aliento.

 

“¿Eh? ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen me!” Lo escucharon, pero decidieron no hacerle caso.

 

La ida al centro podía esperar un poco, no siempre se escuchaba de alguien que regresara al agujero que era South Park, mucho menos cuando se trataba del judío quien todos creían que no regresaría. Pero eso traía más dudas, especialmente a Eric. ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿No les habría funcionado su suerte de tramposos judíos en una ciudad llena de imbéciles? No le sorprendería, eso incluso le daba hasta ánimo al gordo. Dios, si era eso, estaba listo para pasar todo un maldito mes restregándoselo en la cara a Kyle, o incluso todo lo que quedaba de sus vidas.

 

_“Así que regresaste a lamerme las pelotas, ¿Eh, pelirrojo asqueroso?”_

_Kyle apretaría los puños “¡Cállate gordo imbécil!” Su voz chillona probablemente no habría cambiado para nada. Lo imaginaba igual que cuando tenía 15 años, cuando Kyle apenas estaba soportando los cambios propios de la pubertad._

_“Sí, bueno, yo no soy quien regresa con la cola entre las patas”_

 

Rechazado hasta por los de Jersey, no había peor insulto que ese, y Eric estaba listo para utilizarlo contra su némesis. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, una que era difícil de ocultar.

 

Kenny lo notó, sonriendo de lado “Wow Cartman, ¿Alegre de saber que tu crush volvió a la ciudad?” comentó de manera burlona. Eric cambió la sonrisa por una mueca, intentando tirarle un golpe al rubio, este aumentando la velocidad de su paso para evitarlo.

 

Eric dejó escapar un resoplido al no poder darle un golpe, completamente enojado, no porque empezara a cansarse de correr “¡Pff! ¿Mi crush? ¡Quiero ver que tan arruinado esta el estúpido judío para que haya tenido que volver!” Comentó con seguridad, no había ninguna otra razón por la cual se sintiera alegre. No, no era que hubiese extrañado a Kyle en sí, extrañaba que fuese el único que le diera una maldita pelea.

 

“Oh vamos, admítelo de una vez, has estado como uno de esos malditos fantasmas lastimeros sin él en estos dos años” Fastidió el rubio, haciendo énfasis en su burla al ponerse a correr al revés para poder ver al castaño “El primer año incluso intentaste hacer que Butters se pusiera una peluca pelirroja y no me hagas recordarte del día de los inocentes pasado”

 

Eric frunció el entrecejo. Iba a matar a ese maldito pobre una vez lo alcanzara, no haber muerto en un largo periodo de tiempo lo había dejado bastante engreído.

 

“No sé de qué demonios estás hablando”

 

Kenny solo soltó una carcajada, poniéndose a correr de manera normal.

 

No le habían preguntado a Butters donde había visto a Kyle, porque los dos eran unos genios que actuaban de manera impulsiva apenas les decían que un pelirrojo sin alma había llegado a la ciudad. Su instinto era quien los guiaba, a la antigua casa de Kyle. Jamás había sido ocupada en esos años, ni siquiera había tenido un letrero de venta. De vez en cuando se veía gente entrar a la casa para hacer una especie de servicio de limpieza o seguridad, pero y ya. Seguramente ya se lo esperaban, que su pequeño viaje a Nueva Jersey terminara en un desastre y que tendrían que volver a South Park en algún momento.

 

Dieron vuelta a una cuadra, pero sin encontrarse con un enorme camión con todas las cosas de los Broflovski, justo como aquél que había visto el día antes de que se fueran. No, en cambio lo primero que notó Eric fue una camioneta que no había visto antes y a dos personas hablando en el portal de la casa. Podía identificar al hippie de Stan ahí, pero no podía distinguir quién era el otro… ¿Esto era otra broma de Kenny y Butters para hacerlo ver como un desesperado por Kyle?

 

Miró a Kenny esperando que este empezara a reírse de nuevo de él por haber caído en la broma, pero nada, no había más que una sorpresa creciente. Poco a poco este fue bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse, Eric imitándolo “No puede ser…” Exhaló con un tono de incredulidad. De nueva cuenta, el rubio se echó a correr soltando gritos. ¡Joder Kenny! ¡Y decía que él se veía demasiado entusiasmado!

 

Eric rodó los ojos, negándose a seguirle el paso esta vez. Había corrido desde la parada hasta la Avenida de los Mexicanos, y la calle entre la una y la otra no era exactamente la más corta. Probablemente no se hubiese cansado si fuera un flaco anoréxico con pobreza como lo era Kenny, pero él si tenía para comer todos los días y no tenía la necesidad de correr todos los días. Además, así podía ir planeando bien todos los insultos que le daría a Kyle.

 

El rubió no se detuvo, echándose a correr hasta a las dos figuras que hablaban y se habían percatado de su presencia “¡Kyle! ¡Has vuelto tú maldito y maravilloso bastardo!” Kenny se lanzó a la segunda figura en un abrazo.

 

Entre más se acercaba… había algo que no cuadraba con toda esa escena. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

 

Y entonces, la figura extraña a quien Kenny se le había abalanzado habló “¡Ey, cuidado y no me pises!” Esa voz… era muy diferente con la cual recordaba a Kyle. No era la voz aguda de un castrado con la cual recordaba al pelirrojo, no, era más profunda y suave. Además, aquél idiota era casi tan alto como lo era Kenny, y vaya que Kenny era un pendejo tan alto como alto era su libido.

 

No, esto no estaba cuadrando para nada.

 

“¡Cartman apresúrate culo gordo!” La voz de Kenny le hizo salir un poco de su estado de duda, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar.

 

“¿Aun sigue aquí? Pensé que para este tiempo ya habría muerto de un paro cardíaco a este punto con tanta grasa en la sangre” El acento era raro, pero Eric había entendido lo suficiente para ponerse de malas.

 

Apresuró el paso mirando a… Dios, ese era y no era Kyle a la vez. Es decir, aun existía una reminiscencia de su imagen mental de Kyle en ese sujeto que hablaba con completa confianza con Stan y Kenny, pero estaba muy alejado a lo que esperaba; aun tenía su asqueroso cabello pelirrojo pero este era más corto, estilizado a una manera similar a como se lo peinaba cuando se dio la invasión de los de Nueva Jersey cuando tenían 9 años. Era alto, aun estaba delgado pero tenía una musculatura definida en vez de solo ser piel y hueso como antes, y… ¿Era esos varios piercings en una oreja y la ceja? No se le veían mal. De hecho se veía…

 

Se veía completamente ridículo.

 

Se apresuró a estar donde todos, solo comprobando que en la cercanía el espectáculo que era la nueva apariencia del judío era mucho más ridícula “Al menos no soy un maldito y tramposo judío que regresa exiliado de la misma basura de Jersey. ¿Con qué te bañaste? ¿Marca textos naranja?” Espetó, rodando los ojos. A cambio obtuvo un gruñido de parte de Kyle, dando un paso hacia adelante y con un puño cerrado. Bien, había casi olvidado lo que era que alguien entrara en una pelea con él.

 

Stan suspiró, en parte aliviado por volver a esas viejas costumbres y por otra parte irritado de que su re-encuentro con Kyle se viera interrumpido por una de esas clásicas peleas entre el gordo y el pelirrojo “Cartman, sabemos que Kyle te provoca una erección de Odio, ¿Pero podrías no empezar?” Se colocó en medio de los dos.

 

Eric rodó los ojos “Tu novio se puede defender perfectamente solo, Stan. Además, pensé que te quedarías en el agujero de Nueva Jersey, judío, ¿Qué? ¿Te rechazaron a ti y a la perra de tu madre?” Dejó que los insultos salieran solos. Dos años de no poder desquitarse con nadie de manera diaria empezaban a brotar como agua desbordada, lo cual se sentía muy bien.

 

Kyle apartó a Stan de una forma un tanto brusca, eso era una buena señal (de una forma retorcida para Eric).Señal de que no se había vuelto un maricón metrosexual completamente, solo tenía las pintas de uno.

 

“No le digas perra a mi madre, gordo come mierda. ¿Has visto a la tuya? La puta de la ciudad, debe tener la vagina llena de basura. No, no, espera, dio a luz a esa basura hace 17 años” Escupió, su tono siendo más agresivo que antes.

 

El comentario le llegó bastante a Eric. Utilizar a su madre y la profesión secreta no tan secreta era un golpe bajo, especialmente para el señor moralista que era Kyle. O al menos era, porque en ese momento lo había utilizado. Su mirada se endureció.

 

Se adelantó para darle un empujón con fuerza “¡Cállate zorra judía!”

 

“¡Tú fuiste quien empezó, maldito imbécil!” Kyle le devolvió el empujón.

 

“Chicos cálmense, Kyle no le sigas el juego a Cartman” Stan tomó el brazo del judío, quien en este momento parecía estar listo para saltarle encima a la yugular a Eric en cualquier momento.

 

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba retorciéndose de gusto. ¿Saben lo que es pasar dos años donde nadie hacía nada? Claro que no, era el infierno mismo, y estaba dispuesto a llevar al pelirrojo de corto temperamento al borde con menos de cinco minutos de haber llegado a la ciudad nuevamente. Todo esto era su culpa, en primer lugar, nadie le dijo que se mudara “¿Y por qué otra razón habrías de volver, eh? Además del fracaso de tu estúpido padre y que ni siquiera las locas de Nueva Jersey soportaran la histeria de tu puta madre, maldito Kike ***** ”

 

Kyle se quedó quieto, bastante “No vuelvas a decirme así, culo gordo” Remarcó cada una de sus palabras, sonando intimidante, pero aquella señal se la pasó por el arco del triunfo.

 

Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos “Yo te digo como se me pega la gana, Kik-” ni siquiera terminó de decir la palabra cuando sintió un dolor en el mentón y después… nada. Oscuridad y juró escuchar el grito de nena de Stan.

 

Kyle le había dado un gancho al mentón, uno muy efectivo a decir verdad. Eric solo dio unos pasos atrás antes de caer cual res cansada al pasto del jardín frontal, suerte para él que no había caído en el pavimento. Stan y Kenny miraron con sorpresa como el más ancho de sus “amigos” se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, y mucha más sorpresa al responsable de ello.

 

El pelirrojo solo escupió a un lado, acariciando los nudillos de la mano con la cual le había dado el gancho “Maldita vaca gorda”

 

“…Dude, tienes que enseñarme eso” Kenny rompió el silencio que se había creado entre los chicos, sonando bastante emocionado. Bueno, se sentía mal por Eric, pero el culón se lo había buscado. Se agachó para asegurarse de que Cartman aun respiraba y no tener que buscar donde cavar una tumba tremendamente ancha.

 

“No te preocupes, solo esta noqueado” Aseguró Kyle, caminando hacia la puerta de su casa.

 

Stan, apenas saliendo de su estado de estupefacción, echó una ultima mirada al cuerpo inconsciente que era Cartman y como Kenny se sacaba una especie de selfie burlona enseguida de él antes de voltear a ver a su mejor amigo “Kyle, ¿Estas bien?”

 

El pelirrojo tomó una de las cajas que había en la sala, abriéndola. Ante la pregunta, volteó a ver a Stan sobre su hombro y sonrió de lado “¿Sabes qué Stan?” el aludido alzó una ceja “Actualmente, me siento bastante bien. Grandioso incluso”

 

“Huh”

 

“Ahora ven y ayudame a sacar estas cosas”

 

Stan avanzó unos dos pasos antes de voltear su cabeza, viendo a Kenny aun sacando muchas fotos del culón noqueado “… ¿Qué hacemos con Cartman?”

 

“Qué sé yo” Miró a Stan, que lo miraba como si fuese su madre decepcionada. Suspiró “Estará bien, despertará en unos minutos. Ahora en serio, ¿vamos a hablar de la vagina con basura que es Cartman o me vas a ayudar a desempacar?”

 

Stan no dijo más, quería convencerse que era porque no quería arruinar más el regreso de su mejor amigo al pueblo, pero sabía que era más para no sacar ese lado tan extraño que le había visto sacar hace unos momentos.

 

Ese era Kyle, pero no parecía el mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kike* : Insulto étnico hacia el pueblo Judío. Es el equivalente a la palabra N para ellos.


	3. Old and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios. Se me había escapado completamente subir el capitulo del viernes, así que perdón si se me fue la promesa de subirlo ese día. Me he puesto a ver las ultimas temporadas que me faltan, creo que ya estoy al día más o menos.
> 
> Por cierto, esta siguiente semana es de exámenes ordinarios en mi Universidad, así que puede que el siguiente capitulo sea muy corto o no avance como quisiera que lo haga, pero será temporal~
> 
> Los comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, también los pasteles (?)

  _Habían pasado tres horas antes de que se diera cuenta de que su agarre en el volante se había vuelto mucho más suelto y sus oídos ya no tenían ese constante pitido que no le dejaba ni dormir._

_De pronto se encontraba contra la idea de que estaba completamente solo, viajando por la carretera y alejado de aquella ciudad que lo había cambiado tanto. Kyle soltó un suspiro, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran por primera vez en dos años. Aun no podía creer lo fácil que había sido convencer a su madre de dejarle regresar a South Park, mucho menos el creer que estaba tan ansioso de volver a ese pueblo lleno de rednecks y donde las cosas más ridículas podían ocurrir simplemente para ser olvidadas al día siguiente; “Es mucho mejor que Jersey, y lo sabes” esas fueron las palabras que utilizó con su madre, y las mismas que usaba para si mismo._

_Odiaba Jersey, la gente hablaba a gritos, en cada vuelta de la esquina había alguien gritando, peleando, casi cogiendo o todo lo anterior al mismo tiempo. Odiaba sobre todo el efecto que tenía sobre su propia actitud._

_Detuvo el carro en una estación de servicio, aprovechando el momento para cargar gasolina en el tanque y estirar las piernas un poco._

_Sentía hasta que podía respirar con tranquilidad… o tanta como era posible. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sentir como si es que algo le estuviese faltando, algo que no podía recordar exactamente que era._

_Ese mismo sentimiento que a veces brotaba de la nada estando en medio de su casa._

_El teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar anunciando una serie de mensajes entrantes. Había muy pocas personas que tenían su número de teléfono, y su madre no acostumbraba a mandarle mensajes; Stan había comenzado a mandarle mensajes, haciéndole distraerse._

_Después de un intercambio de mensajes entre ellos, había olvidado completamente de lo que se estaba preocupando hace unos minutos._

_Seguramente no era nada._  

 

* * *

 

 

“No puedo creer que estés aquí de nuevo, y sobre todo, no puedo creer que tengas la casa para ti solo”

 

Stan entró con una de las cajas que había en el carro, dejándola en el suelo al no saber exactamente cómo es que el pelirrojo planeaba acomodar las cosas.

 

“¿Seguro que estás aquí con permiso y no te escapaste?” Bromeó, aquella idea no sonaba como algo que su mejor amigo haría. No al menos al mejor amigo que conocía cuando tenían 15 años.

 

La casa estaba mucho más vacía de lo que la recordaba haberla dejado, pero esta no lucía descuidada. Tendría que agradecerle a su tía por ofrecerse a darle mantenimiento mensual a la casa, o a su primo Kyle, por si su tía estaba de nuevo en el hospital.

 

Sus padres no vendieron la casa, aun se aferraban a la idea de quizás volver al pueblito entre las montañas en el momento en que su padre decidiera retirarse (si no es que acababan en una casa en la playa en Florida, que era algo que empezaban a contemplar más) o usarla para generar nuevos ingresos rentándola a cualquiera que la necesitara.

 

Sea como sea, para Kyle había sido una suerte que la casa siguiera en posesión de su familia.

 

“Pude convencer a mi mamá de que esta sería una buena forma para enseñarme la vida de un adulto y esas cosas, mucho mejor que estar trabajando en un Wawa, los Wawa son basura loca pero bastante convenientes” El silencio quedó después de esas palabras, extrañando al pelirrojo. El rostro de Stan delataba que no había entendido ni una sola palabra que había salido de su boca.

 

Suspiró, de verdad que se Jersey le había afectado demasiado. No puedes sacar a Jersey del feto, menos cuando este ya pasó dos años en ese agujero del infierno en la tierra.

 

“Es… algo de Jersey”

 

“Ya veo”

 

La conversación fue un poco más tranquila a partir de ahí, con Kyle checando sus propias palabras antes de decirlas. Era horrible, pero se aseguraba a si mismo que ya se acostumbraría a actuar y a hablar de una forma no Jersey. Después de todo, había vivido casi toda su vida en South Park, volvería a sus viejos modos…

 

_No, no._

 

Odiaba Jersey, odiaba escuchar a los vecinos gritando, follando o ambas cosas. Odiaba el estilo de vida de ese lugar, pero le había enseñado mucho de mismo, había aprendido cosas bastante útiles estando ahí.

 

Para bien o para mal, su nueva actitud estaba ahí por una razón y el pensamiento de volver a ser el mismo que era antes de dejar el pueblo perdido entre las montañas era tan poco atractivo como la idea de volverse un completo neojerseíta.

 

Dejó las últimas cajas que estaban dentro de la camioneta en una mal organizada montaña de cajas sin abrir en la sala, tirándose en el suelo a un lado de estas. Buscó en sus pantalones su confiable navaja y empezó a abrirlas.

 

“¿Y cuanto te vas a quedar? Trajiste mucho para solo lo que queda de las vacaciones de verano” Stan se sentó a un lado, pero parecía mucho más atento a ver la navaja que su mejor amigo utilizaba para abrir y sacar los contenidos de la caja que por ayudarle.

 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro “Voy a hacer mi último año de preparatoria aquí, así que me tendrás todo el año aquí” Los ojos de Stan se abrieron de par en par, mirandole completamente incrédulo.

 

“No”

“Sí, Stan creo que te lo dije por mensajes”

 

“¡No! ¡Hubiera recordado que mi súper mejor amigo vendría a quedarse por un buen tiempo de haberlo leído antes!”

 

Kyle se hundió de hombros “¿Ah sí?” Sonrió ladino “Creo que se me escapó decirte eso entonces”

 

Stan le arrojó una bola hecha con unos cuantos plásticos de burbujas, riendo “Imbécil”

 

Extrañaba esto, extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Lo extrañaba y a la par se sentía completamente desconcertado al ver que este no empezaba a volverse loco o soltar algún monologo al aire antes de empezarle a cagar a golpes.

 

Era lo común en Jersey, empezar a hablar de esa forma pero que ante cualquier insulto mal tomado o incluso acción todo empezaba a escalar en nivel hasta que ambas partes (o incluso terceros entrometidos) empezaban a desgarrarse física y verbalmente. Insultos hacia la familia del otro, _oye perra tienes basura en la vagina, perra psicópata ¿quieres ver una maldita locura?,_ etc.

 

Vivir en Jersey le hacía mantenerse sobre la punta de sus pies, listo para tener que defenderse de alguien, algo que se le dio bastante natural gracia a ser técnicamente un bebé de Jersey.

 

Jersey realmente te jodía el cerebro.

 

Las cajas empezaban a vaciarse, dejando que la sala de la casa se viera mucho más llena y viva ahora que sus pertenencias estaban colocadas por varias partes y las cajas en las que habían venido yacían arrinconadas para que no estorbaran demasiado.

 

Estaba en medio de abrir una de las ultimas cuando escuchó al pelinegro hablarle.

 

“Oye Kyle” el pelirrojo se giró, mirando a la espalda de Stan.

 

“Uhm?”

 

Stan se giró un poco, lo suficiente para que Kyle pudiera ver que este sostenía algo en su mano, un marco. Su corazón sintió un vuelco doloroso al escucharlo y confirmar sus sospechas sobre que foto había encontrado “¿Quién es ella? ¿Es… tu novia o algo?”

 

Su boca de pronto se sentía muy seca y su mente se había puesto completamente en blanco.

 

“Ella es… uhm...” Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, mirando la foto “Sweetheart” aquél apodo salió con suavidad, tomando la foto de las manos de Stan.

 

La foto en cuestión era de él y una chica a quien abrazaba por detrás, rodeándole la cintura. No era delgada, en realidad tiraba más a rellenita, con un llamativo vestido de secuelas blanco y negro. La mirada de ambos en esa foto delataba complicidad, como un par de niños, ambos tenían esa expresión de haber estado cometiendo una travesura justo segundos antes de que les tomaran esa foto.

 

Jamás volvieron a intentar intimar detrás de las gradas del gimnasio, no cuando lo estaban usando para un baile escolar.

 

Con un carraspeo, Stan intentó romper el silencio repentino que se había creado entre ellos de nuevo, trayendo de nuevo a Kyle de sus recuerdos al presente. Sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible de parte de su mejor amigo. Aun lo conocía, aun sabía lo que significaba esa mirada tan profunda.

 

“Así que, _¿Sweetheart?,_ ¿Esta en Jersey?¿Por qué no la invitaste a venir?” Stan estaba verdaderamente curioso a la par que consternado.

 

Kyle jamás le había hablado de esta chica. Claro, su comunicación había sido mermada dado a que ahora los separaba una diferencia de dos horas y ambos estaban sumergidos en diferentes actividades, pero seguían hablando. Stan le contaba todo lo que pasaba en aquél pueblo perdido entre las montañas nevadas y él confiaba que Kyle le dijera todo lo que le ocurría en Jersey.

 

Ahora veía que quizás Kyle no le contaba todo como creía.

 

“Ese es su apodo, uhm, se llama Eleanor y sí, podríamos decir que fue mi novia”

 

“Oh”

Stan se acercó de nuevo, mirando aquella fotografía como si esta fuese a gritarle todos los detalles de la chica en cuestión. Como era su personalidad, quien era, que era lo que le gustaba de su mejor amigo, que había hecho ella para tenerlo en ese estado con solo una fotografía o la mera mención de su persona, y lo más importante:

 

Por qué Kyle no la había mencionado.

 

Stan volvió a romper el silencio “No te había tomado como un amante de las gorditas” Kyle carraspeó y le pegó un ligero golpe en la cabeza antes de dejar la foto en la caja “¡Ouch!”

 

“Y tú tienes una obsesión con las chicas que se parecen a Wendy, ¿Vas a seguir husmeando mis cosas o vas a ayudarme?” Parecía más calmado, definitivamente Stan había logrado hacer que Kyle se distrajera de aquél recuerdo lo suficiente para volver a su estado normal de ánimo, y prefería que estuviese así.

 

Después preguntaría más a fondo.

 

* * *

  

Le tomó a Cartman alrededor de unas 3 horas el poder despertar. Tres horas en las que Kenny se había aprovechado para tomarle un montón de fotos, subirlas a Facebook y un montón de otras redes sociales junto con fotos algo movidas de Kyle.

 

En pocos minutos, media ciudad se había enterado que el judío pelirrojo había regresado y había dejado completamente frito al nazi del pueblo.

 

**«broflovski regreso y no sta tomando la mierda d nadie!! #furiajudia #cartmanllevanoqueadomediodia»**

 

Eric había recibido tantas notificaciones por aquella dichosa foto que había decidido mejor apagarlo. Con cada sonido de notificación Kenny se echaba a reír y él se dedicaba a recordarle con la mirada que su siguiente muerte podía no venir de la enfermedad venérea que contrajera de su conquista de la noche.

 

Mientras estaba inconsciente y el pobretón se había aburrido de hacerle fotos, Butters finalmente había llegado para verle en ese estado. Eric estaba muy seguro de que el cabrón también se había echado a reír de él, pero al menos el rubio maricón había convencido a Kyle y Stan de al menos poner su cuerpo inconsciente en la sala para no alarmar a ningún vecino.

 

No es como si los vecinos en realidad se alarmaran por ver a alguien tirado en un jardín completamente fuera de sí, mucho menos si ese alguien era Eric Cartman.

 

_“¿Y por qué estoy en la casa del judío asqueroso que me golpeó?”_

_“Porque no teníamos tiempo para cavar una tumba de tu ancho, y el sillón de Kyle quedaba más cerca. De todas formas fue idea de él”_

 

Y justo ahí es donde se encontraba Eric, en la sala de Kyle, sentado entre Butters y Kenny mientras estos hacían charla con el asqueroso judío. Juraba que cada que volteaba a verlo y entre diferentes expresiones de asco, podía verle sonreír como un cabrón.

 

Para muchas personas no tendría sentido el noquear a alguien solo para darle asilo en su casa, y es que no era normal. Pero normal jamás había sido la frase exacta para llamar la relación entre Eric y Kyle, relación que, suponía, aun existía a pesar de haber roto contacto desde hace años.

 

“¿Y cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte, Kyle? Parece que has traído muchas cosas para lo poco que queda de las vacaciones”

 

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el judío, registrando sus acciones y cualquier detalle que hubiese olvidado en notar hace unas horas al verle de nuevo. Podía notar una mayor seguridad en su propia presencia, sus movimientos estaban llenos de engreimiento que lo irritaba bastante.

 

Pero lo más irritante era ver lo cómodo que lucía con su propia apariencia.

 

Ya no poseía el mismo Jewfro del que se burlaba, de hecho no había ni rastro de la ushanka verde con la cual cubría su cabello de manera recelosa cuando era niño. Estaba corto de los lados, y se veía mucho más cuidado que antes.

 

Tampoco podía dejar de notar que ahora el judío andaba en una camisa bastante pegada –¿Qué clase de imbécil usaba esas cosas en esta época del año? Bien, era otoño y aun no hacía demasiado frío, pero vamos– y unos jeans negros que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Ok, iba a ser sincero, le hacían un tremendo favor al pelirrojo e incluso se podría ver bastante atractivo, ¿Pero alguien iba a escuchar venir eso de Eric Cartman? Jamás.

 

“En realidad, pienso quedarme más que eso” Eric detuvo todos sus pensamientos, dejando salir un leve ‘¿Qué?’ por debajo de su aliento.

 

“Kyle se va a quedar a hacer su último año de preparatoria aquí” Stan anunció, como si fuera una de las mejores noticias en el mundo.

 

Lo era, en el fondo sabía que lo era.

 

“Y sin padres, ¿Pueden creerlo? No es por nada, amigo, pero creí que tu madre jamás te soltaría la correa”

 

Un montón de frases llegaron a Eric, desde hacerle burla por tener que volver a la escuela en un pueblo mugriento en Colorado, o si preguntarle que le habían corrido de los antros que seguramente tenía Nueva Jersey como escuelas, ¿Una madre judía que soltaba a su hijo así de la nada? Seguramente Kyle se había escapado finalmente de la perra de su progenitora. Tenía más de un millón de frases listas para ser usadas como una burla al pelirrojo, estaba listo para utilizarlas e incluso sentía esa preparación entre todos los presentes para que en cualquier momento dijera algo que activara una reacción negativa por parte de Kyle.

 

Y sin embargo, no dijo nada. No pudo decir nada, sus labios se mantuvieron sellados. Era horrible, aun más teniendo en cuenta de que ni él mismo sabía porque no había dicho nada.

 

“¡Wow! Es es genial, ¿No es genial Eric?” Era excelente para Butters, que Kyle volviera significaba que el culón podría tener una distracción, y Butters podría hacerse de tiempo para estar con su novia sin preocuparse que Eric les interrumpiera “Aunque no sabría qué hacer si mis padres no estuvieran en casa, aunque estaría mucho más tranquilo”

 

Butters también era un maldito traidor.

 

“Sí, genial” Gruñó, solo hundiéndose más en el sillón.

 

Sintió la mirada de todos, especialmente la de Kyle, quien lucía tan o más sorprendido que si mismo al ver que no dijo nada ofensivo. Sin embargo, esa sorpresa se le pasó de inmediato al pelirrojo, que soltó una media sonrisa que le hizo hervir la sangre. Ahora más que nunca quería golpearle en toda la cara.

 

Kenny se enderezó, encontrando una oportunidad al saber que la casa Broflovski estaba sin el cuidado de los adultos “¿Sin tus padres eh? Esto me recuerda a la vez en que todos denunciamos a nuestros padres por tocarnos y la ciudad quedó completamente sola”

 

“Sí, y fuimos una muy mala imitación de los niños del maíz”

 

Eric recordó eso, también recordó cómo es que había podido volverse el alcande de la ciudad de manera momentánea “Pudimos haber sido mejores si me hubieran dejado denunciar a la pareja idiota que llegó aquí”

 

“Sabes que no hubiera durado demasiado, ¿Qué hubieras hecho con los que crecían a la edad de ser adultos? ¿Matarlos también?”

 

“Ese era el plan, serían sacrificios para la estatua del proveedor” Era una buena idea, al menos lo era para su yo de 8 años. Pero ahora sabía que realmente no funcionaría, era aburrido no tener a alguien que pudiera cocinarle y lavarle la ropa.

 

Eric esperaba que desviaran el tema de nuevo, pero no en la forma en que Kyle decidió hacerlo.

 

“Deberíamos hacer una fiesta, como esa vez” Kyle lo propuso, ganándose un aplauso y el ánimo de Kenny.

 

Se veía muy decidido. Realmente Jersey le había hecho algo, era un monstruo, y ya no uno pequeño, y mucho más impredecible de lo que era antes.

 

Vale, todo ese ambiente tan cómodo y ver al pelirrojo creyéndose la gran mierda solo por volver de una gran ciudad empezaba a cansarle e iba a pararle los carros, recordándole su lugar en ese pueblito y en la escala social. Suficiente con esta historia de la cenicienta de Nueva Putajersey.

 

Eric se levantó del sillón, haciendole frente a Kyle de nuevo “Para tener una fiesta necesitas más que un hippie, un pobre, un maricón y una casa vacía. Mi presencia es solo un regalo para ti”

 

Pudo escuchar un suspiro de parte de Stan “Eric vas a hacer que te noquee de nuevo”

 

“No me noqueó, solo le dejé ganar para que no se sintiera mal con sus golpes de niña”

 

Kyle resopló “No me hagas reír, bolsa de grasa” Tomó un paso más cerca. Eric sintió una especie de peso en el estomago, pero no retrocedió ni un poco, colocándose más firme en su lugar “Además, estoy seguro que puedo crear una fiesta en pocos segundos”

 

Eric se burló “Eso quisiera verlo, podrás tener una apariencia nueva, pero todos te recuerdan como el judío aguafiestas de siempre. Apuesto que solo vendrá Wendy y un repartidor de pizzas”

 

* * *

  

Diez minutos después, la vieja casa de los Broflovski estaba a reventar de gente. Incluso de aquellos que jamás habían conocido a Kyle puesto que llegaron después de su partida estaban ahí.

 

Lo que Eric más odiaba era la sonrisa satisfecha y arrogante que Kyle le daba cada vez que miraba su dirección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy horrible para describir cortes de cabello, pero supongo que Kyle lo lleva así, al menos en mi historia.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/74/ff/e1/74ffe12a22376eb40ed2ab66ff2ce12d--hipster-hairstyles-men-curly-hairstyles.jpg


	4. Party Animal I

_La música era ensordecedora, haciendo vibrar incluso a las ventanas. Si no fuera porque sabía que se encontraba en Jersey le hubiera parecido extraño que ninguno de los presentes tuviera problemas con el alto volumen de la música en aquella fiesta._

_¿Pero él? No estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto, ni siquiera a las pocas fiestas que había asistido de vuelta de South Park eran de este calibre. La diferencia era obvia, un pueblo perdido en Colorado no tenía la misma población que Newark, pero esto era un infierno._

_Estaba seguro de que iba a salir de ahí con un zumbido en los oídos que no se iría nunca._

_No recordaba ni siquiera porque había decidido asistir, pero irse temprano no parecía ser una opción a la cual quisiera recurrir. Que tan buena era tu vida social era un factor muy importante en Nueva Jersey, lo había aprendido de mala manera en sus primeros meses en el estado costero, e irse de una fiesta temprano no solo hacía más que marcarte como una paría social. Además de causar una pelea con el anfitrión de la fiesta._

_Había alcohol en todas partes, gente bailando –o intentando hacerlo–, peleando o hasta follando. Encontró refugio en la mesa donde estaban varias bebidas colocadas para aquellos que quisieran tomar, casi todos ahí estaban a años de tener la edad legal para tomar, pero esto era Jersey, a nadie le importaba mientras nadie se metiera con el peinado, bronceado o la familia de nadie._

_Una voz dentro le gritaba que estaba mal. Su conciencia moralista aun persistía ahí, pero después de años y grandes metidas de pata, había acabado por no tomarle en cuenta. Kyle de los ocho y diez años seguramente estaría teniendo un infarto de verse en cómo era ahora._

_Aunque sospechaba que estaría más paralizado por el hecho de ver su elección de estilo que todo lo demás._

_Tomó uno de los vasos, dándole un profundo trago al mismo. No le gustaba la cerveza, y está particularmente tenía un gusto barato, pero esta parecía la solución. Los demás estaban casi completamente ebrios, y parecían muy felices con eso, parecía que se divertían, muy a diferencia de él._

_Empezaba a comprender por qué Stan bebía tanto._

_Kyle sintió un brazo rodearle por los hombros, brazo que pertenecía a una de las razones por las cuales estaba en esa fiesta en primer lugar “Heey Kyley-B, esta es una fiesta no un funeral mi amigo, ¿Sabes lo que digo? No deberías estar aquí de pie solo” Su aliento apestaba a alcohol y vomito, trayéndole el recuerdo de Stan en uno de sus peores momentos, pero tendría tiempo para sentirse nostálgico por un borracho._

_Le dio una sonrisa de lado “Y que llegues aquí a espantarme a las chicas no va a ayudar, bro” Vinny –si recordaba bien como es que se llamaba ese sujeto– terminó por darle un golpe en el hombro, tomando un vaso lleno de cerveza de la mesa detrás de él._

_Vinny era el completo estereotipo de un Guido de Nueva Jersey; era mucha más masa muscular que cerebro, portaba un dolorosamente obvio bronceado falso, con el cabello completamente duro por el constante uso de fijador y gel, hablaba con un exagerado acento italiano excusándose de ser italo-americano (a pesar de que su familia no haya tocado Italia desde hace dos generaciones) y prácticamente vivir solo para estar enfiestado. Ni él ni Kyle compartían ningún gusto en común, lo único que los había juntado era el hecho de que eran vecinos._

_No era tan malo, Vinny le había acogido casi como si fuera su deber enseñarle a sobrevivir en Jersey y se tomaba más a la ligera cualquier comentario que en otro hubiese empezado una batalla campal. Eso no lo exentaba de tener esos momentos donde su única reacción era pelear, pero al menos era menos frecuente._

_“Necesitas de mi ayuda para conseguir una buena cita,_ Colorado _” Rodó los ojos ante el apodo “Tienes potencial, no creas que no he visto como unas cuantas perras de nuestra escuela casi se te tiran encima al verte, pero eres un denso, basura en el tercer ojo del amor”_

_“No tengo basura en el tercer ojo del amor, solo que no me interesa ninguna de ellas”_

_Vinny solo negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco ante esta situación. Verdaderamente no había conocido tipo tan raro como lo era el judío “Que difícil eres, me haces sospechar que eres maricón o algo”_

_Aquello tensó a Kyle de sobre manera, haciéndole apretar la mandíbula. Él no era Gay, no, solo… solo le molestaba que empezaran a decirle así, por años había estado inseguro de su apariencia física, luchando contra verse «femenino» o «débil»._

_“En tus sueños, quizás” Espetó, mucho más duramente de lo que él anticipó._

_Para su suerte, Vinny no captó tanto su tono “Tranquilo bro, era una broma”_

_Kyle volvió a tomar un trago de su cerveza, siendo interrumpido a medio trago nuevamente por el Guido “Hablando de chicas que se te quieren tirar encima, Sweetheart no te ha dejado de ver” Kyle bajó el vaso, volteando a ver al chico con una ceja levantada. Vinny hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole la dirección de la tal «_ Sweetheart _»._

_Era difícil intentar localizar a alguien entre tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar, pero imposiblemente, sus ojos conectaron de manera directa con otros._

_Sus nervios se asentaron pesadamente en su estomago. La mirada de la chica era fuerte, retadora, podía notar cómo es que en su rostro redondo se dibujaba una sonrisa casi felina a pesar de la distancia entre ellos. Pero no era su expresión de confianza sobre abundante lo que le había puesto nervioso; era un recuerdo. Era como es que ella lucía como un recuerdo._

_Ella parecía…_

_“Hey, tierra llamando a Colorado, ¿Me escuchas? Si te la quieres coger ve y agarrala, no esperes a que te entienda con llamados mentales, aunque no te tomé como a alguien que le gustaran las gordas, especialmente no las gordas hijas de puta. Aunque bueno, tiene unas tremendas tetas”_

_Kyle salió de su trance, mirando extrañamente a Vinny. Los términos que utilizó para describir a la chica no fueron de mucha ayuda para aliviar esa terrible sensación que sentía._

_Aun sentía la mirada puesta en él, y la tentación ~~necesidad~~ de voltear nuevamente a verla incrementaba, como un picor insoportable “¿Quién es ella?” derrotado por la tentación, volvió a conectar sus ojos con los de ella._

_Parecía irritantemente satisfecha con eso._

_“Se llama… mierda, olvidé su nombre, pero no importa, todos le decimos Sweetheart. Es más ironía que nada, la perra es insoportable. Es de nuestra escuela rival, y la tiene agarrada por completo de los huevos gracias a su loca familia y lo perra loca que es” Kyle tragó en seco, gobernado el pánico de saber que no importaba a donde fuera, estaba destinado a encontrarse a la misma persona en diferente cuerpo._

_Eso, y que todas las mujeres en Jersey habían probado tener oídos súper sónicos que detectaban cuando alguien hablaba mal de ellas y las colocaba en su modo de perras psicópatas._

_El corazón de Kyle se detuvo antes de empezar a ir completamente descontrolado por más de una razón. «Sweetheart» había decidido tomar la iniciativa e ir directamente hacia él. Si alguien ponía el tema de «Tiburón» quedaría excelente._

_No la detuvo, ni huyó._

_Vinny había desaparecido –el muy cobarde–  y de pronto tenía a una rubia enfrente suyo, con un gesto familiar de superioridad._

 

* * *

_Se llamaba Eleanor, fue lo único que obtuvo de ella además de un número telefónico y unos cuantos recuerdos llamativos bien plasmados en su cuello._

_Y un par de bragas, las cuales encontró en su bolsillo a la mañana siguiente._

_Bueno, realmente no fue él quien las encontró._

_Fue su madre._

_No recuerda un día más vergonzoso y silencioso que aquél día._

* * *

 

Eric no estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas. No porque fuera un patético niño que se pusiera nervioso en este tipo de eventos sociales, ese trabajo se lo daba a Butters e incluso él se integraba muy bien apenas daba un paso dentro de cualquier fiesta.

 

Su razón de estar desacostumbrado a estar en medio de una fiesta era algo más… patético.

 

Simplemente, no era invitado.

 

¿Increíble, no? Que el gran Eric Cartman no fuera invitado a las fiestas, siendo que él era el alma de la fiesta. Nada interesante podría ocurrir si no estaba ahí –o de eso se convencía– y por tanto también era una razón por la cual tampoco estaba interesado escuchar de esos eventos al día siguiente. Ya sabía que habían apestado sin su presencia, no había que confirmarlo.

 

Salvo que fuera para escuchar algún chisme jugoso que pudiese utilizar más adelante.

 

Y bueno, técnicamente no había sido invitado a estar en la fiesta, pero que se jodiera el maldito judío, lo había golpeado y le había metido en su casa, tenía todo el derecho de estar aquí comiéndose el bowl de las papas y tomando vaso tras vaso de cerveza.

 

Tenía que darle el crédito, por mucho que esto estuviera lastimando su enorme ego, el judío realmente había logrado crear una fiesta en cuestión de minutos. Claro, había recibido la ayuda de Kenny que tenía el poder de llenar cualquier lugar con marihuana y cerveza si se lo proponía a pesar de que no tenía ningún duro, y Wendy había ayudado a esparcir la invitación.

 

Pero habían sido manejados por Kyle, y prácticamente cada una de las personas que ahora invadían la casa estaban ahí por el Judío.

 

De pronto el pelirrojo se había vuelto la máxima atracción en el pueblo, y esto irritaba de sobre manera a Cartman. Jamás llevó bien eso de ser ignorado, sintiendo que el universo debería de girar alrededor de sus bolas. Saber que quien estaba recibiendo la atención que él debería obtener era el sucio judío era enfurecedor.

 

Por una milésima de segundo, cuando escuchó a Butters decir que el judío había regresado, una chispa para retomar su vida a como era hace dos años volvía a ver la luz.

 

Chasqueó la lengua, escaneando el lugar hasta encontrar esa mata de cabello rojo cobrizo. Estaba rodeado de putas interesadas, Bebe no podía bajarse el escote más sin tener que sacarse las tetas primero.

 

Mirenlo, seguramente viviendo el sueño de su vida, estando rodeada de putas y maricones que estaban cegados por su nuevo look. ¿Qué le veían? ¿Es porque el come mierda había salido de la ciudad? Pff, gran cualidad. Todos eran tan falsos, nadie se había interesado tanto en Kyle cuando este aun solo era un palillo con malas proporciones y una nariz tan estereotípica de una caricatura racista sacada de su cuaderno que hasta dolía verlo.

 

Eric salió de sus pensamientos, sintiendo un brazo rodearle por los hombros “Parece que quisieras pincharle una teta a Bebe con esa mirada” rodó los ojos, apartando con un empujón a Kenny.

 

Fue apenas en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había aplastado su vaso rojo vacío. Genial.

 

“No estaba viendo a Bebe, estaba viendo otra cosa” Intentó excusarse.

 

Kenny sonrió de lado “¿Entonces estabas viendo a Kyle? Porque es lo único que se puede ver desde tu punto de vista, culón. Digo, yo sé que no eres exactamente Hetero y todo eso-, ¡No me veas así! ¡Tú eras el que se ponía la ropa de Britney y bailaba frente a Justin Timberlake en tercer grado!”

 

“En tercer grado, basura pobre, ya no lo hago”

 

Rió “Vale, haré como que te creo y que no he visto la colección de pelucas que aun tienes en tu cuarto” Maldijo e inmediatamente golpeó de nuevo al rubio “¡Oh mierda! ¡Ouch!” Se quejó, no se sintió lo suficientemente bien, pero servía por ahora “Culón de mierda” siseó “El punto es, que ya sé que eres medio maricón, pero no que ahora tenías algo por Kyle, aunque bueno, viéndolo ahora hasta yo me abriría de piernas si me lo pidiera” volteó a ver al pelirrojo, usualmente con esa mirada que le daba a la chica que planeaba cogerse.

 

Asco.

 

Cartman empezó a hacer sonidos de falsas arcadas “Ugh, no, lo siento Kenny pero yo no tengo tan bajos estándares como tú y aparentemente toda la puta ciudad ahora. No quiero germenes judíos, quien sabe que puedan causarte”

 

“Pues Sida ya tuviste, la cual se la pegaste a Kyle por cierto, no creo que pueda causarte algo peor que eso” A veces odiaba a Kenny, y no recordaba exactamente porque le seguía hablando, o lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

 

“Se la pegué porque se burló de mi, bastante bien merecido se lo tenía” Se giró para tomar otro vaso de cerveza, pero aquél que iba a tomar fue inmediatamente arrebatado por Kenny “¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío basura blanca!”

 

Ignorandolo, Kenny se tomó el contenido de una sola vez “¡Aah!” dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa “Llevas todo el día pegado a esta mesa”

 

“Es donde está la comida, y es lo único interesante que hay en esta fiesta además de mi propia presencia” Volvió a intentar tomar otra cerveza, nuevamente siendo frustrado por Kenny. Soltó un gruñido de advertencia, siendo respondido con solo una risa despreocupada.

 

“O es que eres una mierda para las fiestas, dude, y deja de mirar a Kyle que me pongo celoso” Eric agitó su cabeza inmediatamente… ¿Cuándo había girado su cabeza para volver la vista de nuevo sobre el maldito judío? Su pensamiento fue interrumpido nuevamente “Ven gordinflon, acompañame a fumar antes de que te termines los dos barriles de cerveza y toda la comida por ti solo” Le tomó de los hombros, empezando a empujarle contra la marea de gente que había ahí.

 

Caminó en contra de su propia voluntad, quejándose en todo momento.

 

Giró sus ojos para ver de nuevo donde estaba el pelirrojo, cortando su respiración al instante. Verde se conectó con azul y marrón. Lo que fue un segundo pareció ser un minuto completo, minuto en que alguien le había tirado un golpe justo en la boca del estomago para sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones. Estaba con Nichole Daniels, demasiado pegados el uno al otro para solo estar «hablando», la morena en realidad parecía que le estaba susurrando algo al oído.

 

Algo que le gustaba demasiado al judío tramposo. ¿No se supone que Nichole había regresado con Token? De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que era así, el estatus de las relaciones de los demás era algo de lo que siempre estaba pendiente, especialmente porque le gustaba jugar a ser una especie de Cupido muy jodido manipulando a las personas a salir o entrar en nuevas relaciones.

 

Kyle sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, sin romper contacto visual con Cartman. Una pared de gente se atravesó de ellos y de pronto ni el judío ni la negra estaban ahí.

 

Cartman chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a andar a un paso más apresurado hacia la salida que Kenny lo guiaba.

 

Pero no iba a dejar que el insufrible judío siguiera con esa actitud, ya había tenido demasiadas ventajas y victorias el día de hoy. Era momento de que reclamara algunas cuantas para sí mismo y estableciera de nuevo el estatus quo entre ambos.

 

Espero hasta estar afuera, lejos del ruido de la gente.

 

“Kenny, ¿Aun te llevas bien con Token?”

 

El rubio encendió su cigarrillo, dando una calada y soltando el humo hacia un lado “Si, ¿Por?” Preguntó.

 

“Prestame tu celular de un dólar” Estiró la mano hacia el rubio, quien por un instante parecía reluctante pero al otro solo suspiró y rodo los ojos, sacando de su bolsillo al celular que definitivamente había visto tiempos mejores.

 

“Más te vale que no borres nada” Con aquella amenaza el culón solo rodó los ojos, su rostro brillando en la oscuridad de la noche con la luz de la pantalla.

 

“No le voy a hacer nada a las fotos de tus putas, no me interesan” Resopló, escribiendo rápidamente en la pantalla.

 

Kenny intentó asomarse para ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo, sin mucho resultado.

  

* * *

 

 

La fiesta había alcanzado un punto a las 11 de la noche que parecía que no podría ser superado en concurrencia o volumen, pero esto fue toma más como una reta que como un hecho.

 

Y, de hecho, se hizo más ruidosa que antes.

 

Token había descubierto gracias al mensaje de un anónimo por Facebook que su novia se encontraba actualmente intercambiando saliva y quizás otros fluidos corporales con el anfitrión de la fiesta. Hecho una bestia, no le tomó mucho hasta dar con el cuarto en el que, efectivamente, Nichole y Kyle estaban comiéndose las bocas.

 

“¡BROFLOVSKI HIJO DE PUTA!”

 

Absolutamente todos los que estaban cerca de las escaleras del segundo piso lo escucharon, la música fue detenida y pronto cambiada por el constante gritoneo de Nichole, el intercambio de insultos que se dieron el judío y Token antes de pasar a los golpes y el vitoreo de todos los presentes animando a su peleador favorito.

 

De una fiesta pasó a ser un ring, y por suerte la casa del Judio estaba casi completamente vacía salvo por unos cuantos muebles que no resultaron ser demasiado afectados tanto por el montón de gente presente o por la pelea.

 

“¡Santa mierda! ¡Kyle y Token están peleando!” Clyde salió a avisarles, o más bien, solo asomó la cabeza por la puerta del jardín para volver de nuevo a la pelea y animar a su amigo afroamericano.

 

Kenny dejó caer el cigarro de su boca “¿Qué? ¡Dios!” No lo pensó mucho y se introdujo al caos que era el lugar.

 

Cartman solo sonrió, auto proclamándose ganador. Es mejor que se quedara donde estaba, seguramente las patrullas no tardarían demasiado en llegar y detener a todos los que pudieran capturar por hacer escándalo.

 

Sí, eso le serviría de escarmiento.


	5. Actualización

¡Hola! Esto no es un capitulo, lamento engañarlos, es solo una actualización.

¿Donde esta el siguiente capitulo? Pues verán, estoy trabajando en él. No había subido nada dado a problemas familiares y personales, que me tumbaron todo el animo de continuar escribiendo hasta los suelos, pero recientemente lo he recuperado. Además, recientemente me he enbarcado en varios proyectos (códigos para foros, atender un foro en el que estoy, hacer un nuevo foro de rol) y bueno, la vida a veces viene con altas y bajas.

El siguiente capitulo tanto de Orange Jersey como One Week están siendo escritos, siendo el de OJ el que más he trabajado. Mi idea es hacer al menos el capitulo 5 y 6, así tener para hacer update dos semanas mientras me encargo de escribir el de OW y empezar una nueva historia(esta será Clyde x Kyle, lo siento :'3). Anyways, solo venía a dejarles aquél update, pues sentía que les debía una explicación de lo que ha estado pasando y porque no he actualizado en meses.

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Cada que me cuesta escribir una oración vuelvo a leerlos todos y eso me da ánimo para seguir. Si quieren actualizaciones o contactarse conmigo, pueden hacerlo en mi tumblr:  
ouroboros-hm . tumblr . com


	6. Wild Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dije que actualizaba el martes? Termine antes, disfruten, los adoro <3

Cartman había ido a dormir a su cama con una inmensa sensación de satisfacción que le permitió dormir cual bebé. Había arruinado la fiestesilla de ese Judio de mierda y seguramente Token le había pateado el culo por intentar ser un chulo que no es.

 

Mañana todo estaría como antes, el estatus quo de South Park se restauraría como antes de que Kyle regresara con su infección de Jersey shore. Era lo correcto, Kyle seguramente se lo agradecería por quitarle esa actitud tan ridícula y evitar la segunda gran guerra contra Nueva Jersey.

 

Con ese pensamiento, esperando que el tiempo se regresara dos años atrás, cayó a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

* * *

 

 

La mañana era magnifica, incluso parecía mucho más brillante que días anteriores. Para Eric esto significaba que su vida podía continuar con el mismo ritmo de hace dos años, todo volvía estar donde debería estar, o incluso mucho mejor; con el ridículo que seguramente hizo el pelirrojo judío ahora estaría marcado para siempre entre toda la población adolescente de South Park, y tener a un Kyle sumido en un exilio social era el mejor regalo del mucho, incluso mucho mejor que esa vez en que casi lo obtiene en forma de un ciempiés humano.

 

Hoy seguramente dejaría la tontería, lo vería con su estúpida Ushanka verde y llorando.

 

_“S-solo quería ser cool” se escondería de todos hasta el día que tuviera que entrar en la escuela. Duraría una semana antes de regresar de nuevo donde su gorda y perra madre, ahí donde podía fingir ser alguien más que no fuera la rata judía pelirroja que era._

 

Eric soltó una risa de pura alegría de solo imaginarlo e ignorando la extraña sensación de imaginar que Kyle podría irse de nuevo. Se dio prisa en arreglarse y bajar a desayunar el cuantioso banquete que su madre solía hacer todas las mañanas. Tomó su teléfono celular, podría revisar los estatus de los demás mientras almorzaba y vería que estaban diciendo todas ahora de Kyle y lo ocurrido en su tonta fiesta en su tonta casa.

 

“Buenos días mamá” Canturreó, bajando con innecesario escándalo.

 

Liane no ignoró la sonrisa con la cual su hijo bajó a la cocina, hace años que había aprendido que un gesto como ese de parte de su calabacín era producto de alguna «pequeña» travesura.

 

“¡Buenos días mi dulce de leche! ¿Ha pasado algo bueno hoy?” Liane sirvió el plato lleno de panqueques con un montón de miel de maple encima.

 

Hace mucho que su dulcecito no hacía esas pequeñas «travesuras» que podían resultar en situaciones un poco… desfavorables para los involucrados, así que ya no se preocupaba tanto. Aun así, sabía que algo había pasado que tenía a su hijo de tan buen humor, y sinceramente, mientras su pequeño estuviera así entonces no importaba que haya sido.

 

Eric tomó asiento en la mesa “Naaada mamá”

 

“Pero hoy veo que estás de muy buen humor, algo definitivamente ha pasado. ¿Tiene que ver con el hijo de Sheila regresando a South Park?” Comentó Liane, tomando lugar en la mesa con su taza de café.

 

Eric rodó los ojos, pero no escondió la sonrisa “No es por el estúpido judío, pero lo involucra hasta cierto punto, supongo” llevó a su boca un buen pedazo de panqueque, desbloqueando su celular con la mano libre y comenzando su casería por comentarios.

 

“Pero entonces si tiene que ver con él”

 

Eric gruñó “Maaaaa, ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar o algo?” no podía enfocarse en buscar lo que necesitaba con su madre haciendo preguntas tan estúpidas. Liane podría tener un nuevo trabajo más estable y digno, pero seguía siendo una puta tonta.

 

Liane suspiró, su bebecito aun tenía esa insana obsesión con el chico Broflovski. Se había rendido hace años en hacerlo cambiar de parecer, aun cuando a ella personalmente no le agradaba saber que su hijo pusiera sus pensamientos en un chico en vez de enfocarse en una chica agradable, como aquella niña de cabello castaño con la cual había estado saliendo. Pero tampoco era tonta, sabía que su Eric no era un niño convencional y que tenía ciertos gustos que la hacían dudar mucho de si realmente sería abuela en algún momento.

 

“Tienes razón, Roger quizás este a punto de llegar a darme un aventón” Tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo, dejando la taza en la mesa y levantándose “Nos vemos en la tarde calabacín” Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

“Mamá, ugh, ¡no!”

 

“Uno más” Liane rió un poco, dejándole varios besitos marcados en la mejilla a Eric antes de retirarse y terminar de alistarse.

 

“Ugh, que pesada” Eric se pasó la manga de su hoodie por la mejilla esperando quitarse el pegajoso maquillaje de su madre encima.

 

Con nueva tranquilidad de estar completamente solo, Eric continúo comiendo como un completo cerdo. Sus gordos dedos moviéndose rápido para buscar todo comentario, foto, publicación o pagina nueva creada en relación con los hechos de la noche pasada con una sonrisa descolocada.

 

Sin embargo, entre más se movía de grupo en grupo, entre más actualizaciones buscaba, su sonrisa comenzaba a caer.

 

Había fotos de la fiesta desde temprano, pero muchas más que eran horas en las que él ya no había estado presente. Incluso varios videos, muchos con angulos y perspectiva diferentes de la pelea que se dio entre Kyle y Token, para defender a su amigo se había metido Stan, y a cambio Craig se había unido también a la misma pelea. Pero incluso con Stan peleándose a un lado con Craig, Kyle lucía con una _dolorosa_ notoriedad de que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

 

_“¡Vamos Kyle!” El grito parecía venir de Kenny, aunque con todo el ruido que estaba captando ese pobre celular era difícil detectarlo._

_Nicole intentó pasar entre la barrera creada por Clyde, Fosse y otros sujetos que realmente no reconocía, manteniendo a los demás a raya para que no salieran lastimados entre el intercambio de golpes del judío y Token._

_“¡Token detente ya!”_

_“¡CALLATE NICOLE!” Ladró de regreso, apretando los puños con fuerza._

_Kyle pareció sonreír de lado, dispuesto a provocar aun más a Token “Dejala hablar Black, seguramente tiene algo más interesante que decir como que la hice sentir más con cinco minutos de meterle los dedos que tú cogiéndotela” sus palabras fueron seguidas de un escandaloso «OOOOH» de parte de los que estaban ahí presentes._

_“¿¡Vas a dejar que te diga eso y ya, Black!?” Algún alborotador de mierda gritó._

_“JODETE”_

_“TE ESTOY ESPERANDO BASURA MONTAÑERA” Era un poco perturbador la forma tan segura en la Kyle que invitaba a Token a golpearlo. Seguro, jamás había dicho que no a una pelea antes, pero esto era sumamente diferente._

Decidió adelantar un poco el video, saltear esa parte y no pensar en la mezcla de sentimientos que le provocaba ver al pelirrojo actuar de esa puta forma. Igualmente quitó el volumen del mismo, la calidad del sonido de aquél video era malísima y estaba lastimando a las pobres bocinas de su teléfono. _Tampoco quería escuchar la innervante saña con la cual Kyle hablaba y tiraba insultos._ No es que necesitara audio, pues aunque Token fuera bastante alto y fornido gracias a ser parte del equipo de football, no podía mantenerse en el mismo ritmo de pelea que el pelirrojo.

 

Después de forcejear un poco entre los dos, Kyle tomó suficiente distancia para tirarle un golpe en la sien, dejando aturdido a Token por un rato, el cual aprovechó para echarlo al suelo y subirse encima dándole varios golpes más a la cara.

 

El video terminaba ahí, justo con Stan tomando por los brazos a Kyle para alejarlo de seguir moliendo el rostro de Token a golpes con sus puños forrados en gruesos anillos.

 

Su rostro en el último cuadro era…

 

_Antinatural._

 

Comenzó a bajar por los comentarios, esperando encontrar algo que le diera una pizca de esperanza; no solo no encontraba –demasiados– comentarios negativos en relación al judío, era mucho peor que eso. Eran comentarios positivos, eran fotos de la fiesta continuando y con Kyle en hombros de varios más.

 

Kyle se había vuelto jodidamente popular, y Eric no podía sentir peor sensación que la de que el estatus quo no solamente no había vuelto a la normalidad, empezaba a torcerse y quebrarse aun más.

 

Su hambre había desaparecido completo.

 

Todo había cambiado con el desgraciado judío huyendo a ese apestadero de colonia barata, alcohol y sexo que era Nueva Jersey, Kyle había cambiado y ahora quería cambiar la inmaculada estructura de su tranquilo pueblo entre las montañas. Se sentía amenazado, y completamente perdido.

 

Una notificación entró en su teléfono, la cual solo se molestó en leer por encima.

 

**POBRE DE MIERDA**

**9:00AM**

 

_culon a dnde mierda fuiste a parar???_

_t perdiste la mejor pelea en el mundo, dude_

_kyle es… wow_

_si fuera chica staria mojada_

_bno quizas tenga una ereccion lmao_

 

Gruñó, empezaba a escribir una respuesta a Kenny para que lo dejara de mierda cuando otro mensaje entró en su teléfono.

 

**JUDIO**

**9:03AM**  
  
_La próxima vez, intenta buscarme pelea a mi directamente, culón relleno de mierda._

 

Eric se quedó mirando el mensaje, completamente quieto durante un minuto antes de arrojar el teléfono contra la pared en una terrible rabieta. Los trozos se esparcieron en la cocina.

 

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de fue él quien le dijo a Token? Por un momento pensó en que Kenny lo había delatado, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente. A pesar de ser una basura blanca, Kenny era sumamente leal, además de que era el único con el que podía declarar que poseía verdaderos lazos de amistad desde el jardín de niños. No podía comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo.

 

Y ahora tampoco tenía celular.

 

Mierda.

 

* * *

 

Kenny estaba completamente tendido en una de las sillas de la cocina. Kyle le había pedido su teléfono celular, y después de ser testigo de aquella pelea que tuvo con Token –y la nariz rota de Token– no se opuso a cumplir sus pedidos.

 

 “¿Te dijo algo?” Kenny tenía una idea de para qué Kyle le había pedido su teléfono. Él mismo había unido los puntos en cuanto la pelea se desató y se dio cuenta de que Cartman no estaba. Una ventaja de ser él más observador del cuarteto de amigos.

 

Lo que Kenny no sabía, sin embargo, era como es que Kyle se había dado cuenta de había sido Cartman el que dio el pitazo a Token sobre lo que ocurría escaleras arriba.

 

Kyle, por su parte, miró con cierta satisfacción como su mensaje se marcaba como leído, y no obtenía una respuesta. Tenía el control en este momento, y era una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido.

 

“No” Lanzó el iphone que le pertenecía a Kenny a este mismo, quien apenas lo atrapó “Es un cobarde de mierda, pero también me confirma que fue él”

 

Kenny miró con sorpresa a Kyle.

 

_“Ah, así que fue su paranoia normal el que le hizo deducir que había sido Cartman. Dios santo, Broflovski”_

El pelirrojo tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, mirando al montón de cuerpos esparcidos en su casa de invitados que habían estado demasiado alcoholizados para poder salir de regreso a sus casas. Le dio una calada al cigarrillo y comenzó a buscar agua fresca en el refrigerador vacío de la cocina.

 

“Lo hace por atención, estaba celoso de que te fueras a encamar con alguien más que no fuera él”

 

Kyle solo hizo una expresión de asco ante la broma de Kenny.

 

“Gracias por la imagen mental” el rubio solamente rió de su respuesta.

 

¿Cartman y él? Suficiente para provocarle pesadillas y escalofríos por dos días. Pero no lo tomó en cuenta como el verdadero motivo, seguramente

 

“Digo, hasta yo me sentí celoso, come on man, al menos a un trío podrías invitarme” el rubio rió, aunque en cambio obtuvo una pequeña patada juguetona de parte de Kyle.

 

Le dio una calada al cigarro, pasándoselo a Kenny “Asqueroso… podría pensármelo” exhaló el humo.

 

Kenny empezó a toser, completamente tomado por sorpresa con aquél comentario.

 

“Espera, ¿Es en serio?”

 

“Deberíamos despertar a Stan, no quiero a su padre come mierda buscando por él” Kyle se levantó con dirección a la sala, ignorando a Kenny.

 

“¡Oye! ¡Kyle no me ignores!” Dios, había bromeado anteriormente con Cartman sobre su mensaje, pero ahora mismo estaba seguro de que tenía una erección.

 

Kenny se quedó completamente quieto en su lugar mirando donde había estado Kyle hace unos minutos, demonios, si es que tenía un buen trasero y no era sorpresa para nadie que Kenny se tiraría literalmente a quien sea que tuviera un buen trasero, mujer, hombre o cualquier cosa que quedara en medio.

 

“Mierda” se levantó de un salto, intentando seguir al pelirrojo “¡Kyle!”

 

…

 

El lado negativo de ser el anfitrión de la fiesta era tener que hacer la limpieza al día siguiente. Pero Kyle podía estar agradecido de que, a pesar de que había sido una fiesta que se había salido un poco fuera de control, apenas y le llegaba a los talones a los tipos de fiesta que había asistido estando en Nueva Jersey. Las fiestas en ese estado eran simplemente otro nivel.

 

Las cosas rotas eran mínimas, el vidrio de una ventana, un celular, el orgullo de Token. Nada de qué preocuparse demasiado realmente.

 

Su ventaja aquí era estar viviendo completamente solo, así que el pánico de la llegada de uno de sus padres a la casa era inexistente. Tenía tiempo para restaurar el orden en la casa.

 

Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que independientemente de lo que hiciera, la casa se vería así la mayoría del tiempo.

 

Kyle buscó entre el mar de cuerpos inconscientes al de su mejor amigo, quien no tardó demasiado encontrar abrazando el zapato de alguien en el piso del baño. Se veía realmente ridículo en esa pose, pero pocas personas alcoholizadas terminaban en una pose agraciada o luciendo mínimamente normales.

 

“Hey, Stan, es hora de que te levantes” Le dio un par de pataditas para intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

 

Stan se limitó a balbucear algo que sonaba como la mezcla de _«Wendy»_  y _«Pero los chihuahuas»_ , y sinceramente no tenía la energía o las ganas de averiguar qué demonios podría estar soñando su mejor amigo. Probablemente nada que pudiera ganar o perder si se lo dijera.

 

“Dude, dude despierta. Santa mierda Marsh” Continuó llamándolo, sin éxito. Visiblemente más irritado, Kyle se agachó y atrapó la nariz de Stan entre sus dedos, pinchándola para que no pudiera respirar y se despertara finalmente.

 

Uno, dos, cinco segundos hasta que el cuerpo de Stan finalmente le indicó que no estaba ingresando nada de oxigeno. Stan tiró un manotazo al azar contra lo que sea que estaba tapando su nariz, finalmente despertando con gesto irritado.

 

“Buenos días princesa Jazmín, tus animales maricones del bosque te están esperando” Kyle se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, observando a Stan lentamente volver al mundo de los vivos.

 

“Primero, no son maricones, y segundo, creo que te refieres a Blanca Nieves, Jazmín solo tenía un tigre”

 

“¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Ni que viera esas mariconadas” Stan se limitó a rodar un poco los ojos.

Adoraba a Kyle, pero realmente no podía soportar esta «actitud nueva» de parte de su mejor amigo a menos de que tuviera unas buenas cervezas encima o al menos no estuviera pasando por una de las mayores resacas en su vida.

 

“Bro…” Se intentó acomodar de manera un poco torpe, al menos para sentarse “¿Qué demonios hago en tu baño?”

 

“Esa es una muy buena pregunta que no tengo idea de cómo responder porque te perdí de vista después de que le metí todo el puño en el culo a Black” Kyle respondió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose bastante victorioso al recordar su victoria sobre Token.

 

Stan soltó una risa, medio recordando los hechos antes de que su mente hiciera un _blackout_ entero.

 

“Dios, la cara de Token fue grandiosa en el momento en que le tiraste un golpe. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear tan bien?” Pregunto, finalmente empezando a levantarse con unos cuantos quejidos por la incomodidad de haberse quedado dormido en el suelo.

 

Kyle rodó los ojos, tensándose un poco.

 

“Siempre he sabido pelear bien, desde que eramos niños” Stan le tomó por sorpresa ese comentario con tono agresivo salido de la nada.

 

“Lo sé, pero quiero decir, tu estilo de pelea ha mejorado mucho” Su cuidadosa selección de palabras pareciera que había hecho relajar a Kyle.

 

No recordaba tener que planear como decirle las cosas a su mejor amigo antes de eso, solo decirlas. Hablar con Kyle siempre había sido fácil, incluso cuando se trataban de cosas en las que ambos tenían una perspectiva u opinión diferente. Ahora Kyle parecía que le saltaría encima a golpes si no decía las cosas con cuidado.

 

Pero mentirse a si mismo era más fácil. Seguramente se encontraba de mal humor por haber consumido alcohol. _Aunque no recordaba ver a Kyle verdaderamente borracho_. Claro, solo debía ser eso y nada más, estaba hablando de su mejor amigo _su mejor amigo que había desaparecido dos años enteros en Nueva Jersey y había regresado con una actitud y apariencia completamente diferentes._

 

“Es una selva loca en la ciudad del ladrillo, cómo, siempre hay alguna mierda andante intentando llamarte benny”

 

Stan solo lo miró un largo momento en silencio, no habiendo entendido más que palabras dispersas gracias al acento y la rapidez con la que el pelirrojo había hablado. Kyle notó esa obvia mirada perdida.

 

“Lo siento, slang de Jersey” corrigió.

 

“No te preocupes Ky, pasaste dos años allá, es normal. Pero hombre, recuerda que ya no estás en Nueva Jersey” rió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

 

En ese momento, Stan fue capaz de ver parte de la esencia original de su mejor amigo, esa con la que estaba más familiarizado y se sintió más aliviado.

Kyle torció la boca. Era cierto, ya no estaba en Nueva Jersey; un infierno del cual había estado esperando escapar desde el momento en que su familia le había dicho que tenían que mudarse, donde su ya normal paranoia había empeorado, pero donde también había descubierto nuevos aspectos de él, re-forzado otros que no eran tomados en serio por los demás.

 

No era el mismo. Stan se aferraba a la idea que simplemente ya no existía.

 

“Sí… intentaré” prometió, intentando ser convincente. Fue suficiente para Stan “Deberíamos ir a desayunar algo, no hay mierda en mi refrigerador”

 

Stan se levantó, entusiasmado por la promesa de comida “Yeah, de todas formas mi mamá sabe que vine a verte así que no creo que me este esperando” se detuvo un momento, mirando alrededor “¿No deberíamos correr a los que quedan aun inconcientes?”

 

“Tienes razón”

 

Kyle volteó a ver al resto de su vacía casa solo llena por los cuerpos de varias personas, algunas de ellas que estaba seguro que le presentaron ayer y ahora mismo no recordaba.

 

“Bueno, podemos empezar por tomar a los que están más despiertos y-”

 

Inmediatamente, Stan fue interrumpido por Kyle quien empezó a dar golpes en la puerta y gritar para despertar a los caídos.

 

“¡Muy bien se acabó la fiesta! ¡Fuera de mi maldita casa basuras” Recorrió la planta baja, haciendo bastante escándalo y subiendo por las escaleras para alertar a cualquier incauto que hubiese terminado en el piso de arriba.

 

“Y eso que prometió ser menos Jersey” Stan masculló por debajo, suprimiendo esa derrota.

 

“Bueno, no es como si no hubiera mostrado su lado Jersey incluso antes de la invasión” Stan reaccionó con un sobre salto, mirando a Kenny que había aparecido casi como si se hubiese materializado de la nada a su lado.

 

“Fuck Kenny, avisa tu presencia o algo” Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

 

Ken rió, pasando su mano alrededor de Stan.

 

“Jaja, así estará tu conciencia” se burló.

 

“Cállate, ¿y de qué demonios hablas? Kyle jamás fue así”

 

“¿Cómo? ¿Agresivo? ¿Bueno para pelear? Porque todo eso ya lo era” Esa no era lo que Stan estaba esperando, pero tampoco tenía como responder a eso sin quedar como un completo idiota.

 

“No es eso” miró al principio de las escaleras, la figura alta de Kyle justo hasta arriba aun vociferando a los que quedaban.

 

“¿Entonces?”

 

“Olvídalo, seguro estoy empezando a ser un cínico de mierda de nuevo”

 

Con aquél escándalo y la actitud de Kyle, su casa terminó de vaciarse en unos cuantos minutos. El trío de amigos salió apenas el pelirrojo tomó una chaqueta y las llaves de la casa, subiendo al auto del pelirrojo.

 

A pesar de la imagen que daba el pelirrojo, su auto estaba bastante impecable por dentro salvo por algún pedazo de plástico de las cajas de mudanza que había traído con él.

 

“Deberiamos pasar por Cartman” Sugirió Kenny, acostándose en todo el asiento trasero y mirando a su celular.

 

“Joder, hombre ¿De verdad es muy necesario ir por él? Ni siquiera lo vi en la fiesta y ayer estaba increíblemente pesado” se quejó. Stan deseaba tener un día con su mejor amigo después de dos años de ausencia donde la atención no se la llevara el gordo culón con su facilidad por sacar de quicio a Kyle, o bueno, lo mucho que Kyle parecía preferer poner atención a las mierdas que decía Cartman a pesar de saber que solo eran para provocarlo.

 

Esperó a la respuesta de Kyle, quien no dijo nada y en cambio solo puso el carro a andar.

 

“¿Qué dices Kyle?”

 

Kyle sonrió de lado.

 

“Dile que llego en cinco minutos y si no sale lo saco a patadas”

 

Eso no era lo que esperaba. Tampoco era algo que el propio Kyle esperara de si mismo.

 

* * *

 

No sabía cómo demonios proceder ahora, completamente desacostumbrado a esa sensación tan horrible cuando sus planes tomaban una dirección violenta en sentido contrario. Se supone que sería un procedimiento lineal; él le daba el aviso a Token sobre su novia siendo seducida por la rata judía en nuevas ropas, Token lo retaría a golpes y seguramente ganaría porque a pesar de que sabía que Kyle era muy fuerte –hecho aprendido por todas sus peleas mientras crecían– Token era negro, los negros siempre ganaban en ese tipo de cosas, así como sabían cómo tocar el bajo sin haber practicado antes.

 

Seguramente se trataba de alguna venganza en ese sentido tan jodido del humor que tenía el cosmos y como le encantaba follarselo por el culo sin vaselina o sin darle un maldito besito antes de metérsela chueca.

 

Lo que estaba ocurriendo no tenía sentido. Se suponía que una vez que estaban lejos de Nueva Jersey, ese efecto de infección que tenía el maldito estado se iría de Kyle, ya había pasado así cuando los Neojerseítas intentaron invadir el mundo con su terrible gusto de la moda y lenguaje extraño. Y este no era el caso en esta ocasión.

 

_“Seguramente le levaron el cerebro ahí, duró dos años enteros en Nueva Jersey”_

 

Ahora también todos empezaban a caer como moscas ante él, solo porque había cambiado de estilo y aprovechado su más reciente estirón. Sí, claro, ahora era mucho más alto, su cabello estaba arreglado de manera más decente y había ganado incluso tono muscular, ¿Pero eso realmente era suficiente para todos en ese estúpido pueblo para olvidarse de que ese era Kyle Broflovski?

 

El teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Eric se quejara. Tomó el teléfono de manera agresiva como si pudiera transmitir eso a quien sea que le estuviera llamando.

 

“¿Quién?”

 

_“Hey calmado culón, soy yo”_ Kenny, jamás le llamaba a la casa _“¿Por qué demonios no contestas el celular? Intenté marcarte cinco veces”_ Ah, claro.

 

“Esta roto, ¿qué quieres?”

 

_“Oooh, no seas así con tu mejor amigo. Vamos a Benny’s, tu incluido”_

Adoraba ir a Benny’s, mucho mejor si no pagaba por todas las mierdas que podía pedir estando en ese lugar, sin embargo, en aquella oración iba incluido de manera implícita al asqueroso judío que lo había «amenazado» por teléfono hace una hora.

 

“¿Cuándo dije que sí? Tengo mejores planes que ir con ustedes a Benny’s”

 

Kenny rió, ese asqueroso pobretón _“No mientas dude, ¿tú rechazando ir a Benny’s? e igual no tienes como negarte, vienes con nosotros. Kyle dice que llegamos en unos… dos minutos, sales o te saca a patadas”_

Eric arqueó una ceja, apretando con fuerza el teléfono en su mano “Que lo intente” provocó solo obteniendo risas como respuesta de parte del rubio.

 

_“Bueno, yo te advertí culón”_

 

Y sin que Eric pudiera gritar que dejara de reírse colgó. No había peor cosa para Cartman que alguien le colgara primero a él, después de todo, se había acostumbrado a ser él quien tuviera la última palabra en cualquier argumento. Colgó el teléfono con frustración.

 

No iba a ir a ningún lado, era imposible que lo obligaran y no se dejaría amedrentar por un judío pelirrojo que no sabía cuál era su lugar. Quizás todos habían olvidado el puto orden de esa ciudad o como era Kyle antes de volver con cabello estilizado, pero él no. Y no iba a ir a ningún lado.

 

Escuchó el motor de un auto estacionándose enfrente de su casa.

 

No iba a mirar hacia afuera, ni siquiera iba a abrir la puerta o moverse de donde estaba. Que perdieran el tiempo si es que eso querían, pero no se iría a ningún lado.

 

Su cuerpo, sin embargo, a veces hacía lo que quería y de un momento a otro ya estaba retirando un poco la cortina de la ventana para ver hacia afuera.

 

Guardó el aliento, en vez de ver a su jardín frontal su mirada dio directamente con un par de ojos esmeralda brillantes.

 

“Sal” Ordenó, o es lo que pudo entender.

 

“¿Qué? No puedo escucharte” Claro que podía. Dejó caer la cortina y le dio la espalda a la ventana.

 

Pero apenas iba a sentarse cuando escuchó el pomo de la puerta de frente ser forzado un poco. Sonrió, que imbécil, ¿creía que estaría con la puerta abierta? Vivían en un pueblo en medio de varias montañas y en su vida se había ganado a varios enemigos, jamás dejaba la estúpida puerta abiert-

 

Contra todo pronóstico, la puerta sin embargo se abrió con un azote. Soltó un chillido que jamás admitiría que había provenido de él, abriendo los ojos cual platos y observando como el pelirrojo solo entraba como si fuera el dueño de su puta casa.

 

“No estoy de humor para tus mierdas, vaca gorda, muévete y sube al auto” Sus ojos eran salvajes y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Cartman se sintió terriblemente intimidado por el pelirrojo.

 

Aquella vez lo había llamado su pequeño monstruo, pero ahora su monstruo no era pequeño y se había salido de control.

 

Y su puta mente no terminaba de decidirse en si aquello era sumamente atractivo u horriblemente irritante. Seguramente lo segundo.


End file.
